


That's Not Yours

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [3]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Bacon, Breakfast in Bed, Clyde is an Angel, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Clyde just wants to surprise you with something sweet to start the day off right.





	That's Not Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> I wrote this ficlet about 2 weeks ago, and wanted to post it as part of my clyde/reader series!! It's quite short, but I think short and sweet get the job done :) Enjoy!!

Ooh what’s this?” You asked, making Clyde jump.

He had woken up extra early today to make you breakfast in bed, and had been so close to accomplishin’ that goal when you appeared in the doorway. He loved waking up before you, your job was stressful and demanding, and it calmed him down to see your face so relaxed deep in slumber. Today was Sunday, so he figured you’d sleep in late and he could surprise you with a stack of pancakes and some syrup fresh from the farmers market he had gotten less than an hour earlier.

“Um, excuse me!” Clyde scoffed playfully as you slid past him and stole a piece of extra dark, crispy crunchy bacon right out of the pan. He never could understand your ability to just, reach into a hot pan like that, but you were a marvel of all sorts to him.

“Good morning darlin’.” You tried, grinning around a bite of the food, “What’s the matter?” You asked, feigning innocence when he gave you a glare.

“What’s the matter is that’s not yours, angel.” He pointed at the half eaten bacon with his tongs, clacking them together for emphasis that made you smile.

“Hmm, which one is mine then? Is it this one?” You asked trying to fish out another piece. Clyde anticipated the move, and quickly turned to grab you before you could reach out and steal another one.

You laughed and laughed as he carried you back up the stairs to the bedroom and playfully dropped you onto the bed, looking you up and down like you were a more delicious treat than breakfast.

“Now you stay put, and don’t ruin your surprise.” He said, looking back twice before closing the door behind him.

 

You laughed once more and fell back against the pillows, glancing around the room. Part of you hated waking up with Clyde already gone, but the other part knew that on days like today, he was antsy to get out of the house and enjoy the fresh air, returning to you with a little something special he purchased. He would often come home with a fresh bouquet of flowers, especially ever since you expressed your love for them. There now wasn’t a single room in your humble home that was without some sort of plant, but the flowers were always on the kitchen table, ready for you to sniff them before you went to work on the weekdays.

It wasn’t long before Clyde softly knocked on the door, no doubt trying to see if you were awake still. When you called to him, your heart nearly burst at the sight of the love of your life holding a small tray, filled to the edges with small plates and glasses.

“Breakfast for the lady.” Clyde placed the tray down over your hips and you cupped his cheeks with both your hands to pull him down for a kiss.

“Is this what you were doing down there?” You asked, smiling at the fresh daisy he had put in a thin vase that rested on the corner of the tray. He blushed and nodded, and you kissed him again.

“I hope you made enough for yourself.” You looked up at him, he sometimes forgot that he needed to eat too, but he laughed and it was a beautiful sound that was becoming less and less rare these days.

“O’course, can’t have you taking  _all_ the bacon, can I?” He teased, before leaving the room to make his own tray and join you.


End file.
